At The Beginning
by thederangednix
Summary: OneShotSongFic. This story came to my mind when I was listening to the song, ‘At the Beginning’, sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. HG and a bit of HrR.


**At The Beginning **

**Summary: SongFic. This story came to my mind when I was listening to the song, 'At the Beginning', sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. 'A beautiful red-haired woman walked down the aisle with her father. She smiled as the guests whispered to each other. _"Is that Ginny? My goodness! She looks beautiful!" "Wow!"_'HG and a bit of HrR.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

A beautiful red-haired woman walked down the aisle with her father. She smiled as the guests whispered to each other. _"Is that Ginny? My Goodness! She looks beautiful!" "Wow!"_

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we've have to go through_

Mrs Weasley was sobbing on Remus' shoulder while his wife, Tonks, patted her lightly on the back. "She's all grown up!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley still crying.

_Now here we are_

_I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Standing at the left side of the podium was a handsome man. His black hair was messy though he still looked good. His bright-green eyes behind his round glasses were sparkling. He smiled while waiting for his bride. He was finally getting married to the woman he loved more than life itself. Beside him, on his left, standing side by side stood the bride's brothers and Neville Longbottom. His best friend and best man, Ron Weasley, was standing nearest to him. Followed by Neville, Fred, George, Percy, (who finally apologized for his behavior towards his family) Charlie, and lastly, Bill. On the right side of the podium, stood the boy's dates; Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Penelope Clearwater, Alexandra de Leon, (whom Charlie met in Romania), and Fleur Delacour.

_No one told me_

_I was goin' to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

Everyone was wearing dress robes except for Ginny. Her wedding gown was gorgeous. It was a strapless gown filled with white beads. It showed her curves perfectly. The bottom part flowed down to the floor and behind her. Her fiery red hair was curled and tied into an elegant bun (think of Hermione's hair in the Yule Ball, GOF movie). Her make-up was light but she looked like the most beautiful female in the church. With the exception of Fleur that is. She was smiling behind her veil while her father was crying silently beside her as he brought his daughter to Harry.

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

"You look beautiful Ginny" whispered Harry to his wife-to-be.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Ginny joked and went up to the podium with his husband-to-be.

_And life is the road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Filius Flitwick stood up on the podium to solemnize the bride and groom. Both Harry and Ginny kneeled down on the pillows, so that Flitwick could reach them, faced each other and held their hands together. Flitwick took out his wand and placed the tip of his wand on the couples' linked hands.

"Do you" squeaked Flitwick "Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your lawful wedded wife, in sickness or in health?"

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"I do" said Harry as a thin white tongue of brilliant flame from Flitwick's wand descended around Harry's arm.

"Hang on. Where are the rings?" interrupted Ginny looking around

"Oh shit!" sweared Bill down at the podium "Will! Son, what are you doing?" he looked angrily at William Weasley, Bill and Fleur's 6 year old son. He was standing beside Hermione and had apparently forgotten what he was suppose to do "You're suppose to give the rings to Flitwick right after walking the aisle!"

"Opps! Sorry, dad. I forgot." apologized Will and gave the rings to Flitwick

Flitwick handed Harry a ring for him to place it into Ginny's finger.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

"Do you," continued Flitwick "Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness or in health?"

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

"I do." said Ginny as the second tongue of flame descended out from Flitwick's wand and curled around her arm. She then took the ring from Flitwick and slotted it into Harry's finger.

_And life is the road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" announced Flitwick happily "You may kiss the bride!"

Harry smiled and placed his lips onto his wife's lips. It was short but sweet. Everyone in the church cheered and clapped their hands as the newlyweds went down to the dance floor. Mrs Weasley had tears of joy falling down to her cheeks again.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny."

_Knew there were somebody somewhere_

_Let me look in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live up_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothin's gonna tear us apart_

Mr Weasley led his wife to the dance floor. And soon, many couples had joined them.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Everyone stopped dancing and looked around to where the source had come from. It was Hermione. She had dropped her champagne glass to the floor. And that was because Ron was kneeling down in front of her. Hermione, who was smart enough to know what he was going to do, had tears forming in her eyes.

"Hermione, ever since I met you in the Hogwarts Express, I thought you were just a bossy know-it-all. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be your friend and hoped that I wouldn't be in the same house as you. Guess I was wrong." he said "Then during our 4th year, I started to notice you even more. I admit that I was jealous with Krum for taking you to the Ball. Then I remembered what you said clearly to me after the ball. 'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'" he did a Hermione expression as he said this "That was when I realized that I liked you, Hermione." he said looking straight into her eyes.

_And life (life…) is the road that I wanna keep going_

_(Love… ) Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

"When I was dating Lavender during our 6th year, I still liked you. It took me quite a while for me to realize that I loved you. Even when we were searching for the Horcruxes." continued Ron "Then during the Second War, you got badly injured. I thought you were dead Hermione. I really did. I was terrified. I couldn't help blaming myself for your injury. I never even got the chance to tell you how much I love you before it all happened. I was glad that Harry finally got rid of Old Voldipoo. But I wasn't completely happy that you were still in a coma."

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"When you woke up a few days later, I remember strangling Harry when he told me you were awake, because I didn't believe him. Then he punched me." at this point, Harry chuckled darkly "He then told me that if I didn't believe him then fine. But if I didn't snap out of it, I'll be watching you running away with another guy. That hit me hard. When I saw you on the bed, I felt happy again.

"And when I asked you to be my girlfriend, I felt even happier." continued Ron "But to make me the happiest man alive, I would like to ask you a simple question." Ron took out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. It revealed a ring. "Will you, Hermione Jane Granger, marry me?"

_Yeah, yeah…_

Hermione was now crying hard. She gave a sniff before finally saying "Yes!" Ron slipped the ring into Hermione's finger and gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped at engaged couple. When they broke off, Ron led her to the dance floor as everyone continued dancing.

_Life is the road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

"You owe me 5 galleons Harry." said Ginny cheekily

"Yeah, yeah, I know" replied Harry smiling. He had betted with Ginny that Ron would propose to Hermione after the wedding while Ginny said he would do it during the wedding.

"I remember when you proposed to me Harry. It was romantic. Though a bit creepy." said Ginny

"Would you care to remind me?" said Harry still smiling. Ginny laughed.

"Well," said Ginny pretending to think "After bringing me to meet your parents' grave, you showed me a ring you got for your birthday from Remus. It was, you told me, your mother's engagement ring. Then, you also gave a 'speech', very much like Ron's. On how you met me and how you only saw me as your best friend's little sister. Until my 5th year when you saw how pretty I looked. You then said that if you had found the perfect woman, you would kneel down and propose to her with your mother's ring." Harry nodded "You kneeled down after that. And you did it in front of your parents' grave!"

Harry laughed "Yeah. I thought that was the perfect place to do it because mom and dad had never met you before." he said "Every time I go to their grave, I always talk about you. I think they were satisfied with my choice. Every Potter man before me hadall married red-heads. Remus told me."

"Really?" said Ginny disbelievingly

"Yep." replied Harry

_Life is the road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning_

"I love you so much Harry." repeated Ginny and hugged him tightly and giving him a kiss.

"I love you even more." said Harry and kissed her again.

"Oy! Stop snogging my sister!" shouted Ron over from the other side still dancing with Hermione. Harry and Ginny broke off.

"Make me!" was Harry's reply and Ron started chasing him around the church leaving Ginny and Hermione standing together. They sighed and shook their heads. "Men…"

"It's my wedding you know!"

"But she's still my sister!"

"And she's my wife!"

"Boys!" shouted Mrs Weasley "Couldn't you act your age just for today? You're already 24 for goodness sake!"

Both boys stopped running and turned red. They muttered and 'sorry' to Mrs Weasley. After she had turned her back on them, they chuckled and went back to their woman who raised them an eyebrow. Boy were they going to be in hell once they start living with them.

_With you…_

_Mmm…_

* * *

**A/N: Hullo! I got the idea of making the vows of Harry and Ginny from the Unbreakable Vow, if you had noticed. I'm particularly proud of this story... Love it? Hate it? Please review! I'm ready for flamers. I have a fire extinguisher by my side...**

**-Cheers!**

**PhoenixOwner**


End file.
